


Just Some Fun

by Heartkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Other, POV, Smut, wild and young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkyun/pseuds/Heartkyun
Summary: You had just graduated college and while searching for your dream job you end up having a string of one night stands with the most gorgeous guys you’ve ever seen. People warn you of getting attached because you could accidentally fall in love. That won’t happen to you, right?
Kudos: 3





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading this story! I will try to update weekly or daily if I have time!   
> 18+ chapter

Y/N’s P.O.V  
“Congratulations to the class of 2020 on graduating college and to hear from this year’s valedictorian who is graduating with a Master’s Degree to become a doctor. She has shown amazing leadership and is the top of her class with a 4.0 GPA all the years she has attended this esteemed university. So please give a round of applause for Y/N Y/L/N.” “Thank you, Professor Hyunwoo, working with you has been an honor.” You say, a slight blush creeps to your face as you remember all the late nights working on projects with your professor that would end with both of your clothes on the floor and him making your feet curl and have you seeing stars. It’s not like you’ve done anything wrong. He’s not married and he’s not an old man. He’s barely pushing thirty. At your age of 23, it’s only natural you’re getting out there having sex, just never thought it would be hooking up with your professor. Remembering all the nights you’d moan his name, Hyunwoo. The memory of him thrusting into you still felt very fresh in your mind. “I am speaking with you today not as a valedictorian, but as a fellow student who knows the hardships we all had to go through to get here. The sleepless nights where we studied VERY hard. Some studied books, others had study buddies who tried to help up come (you paused for a second hoping Hyunwoo would catch the innuendo) up with the right answers, drank lots of coffee to stay awake all night to get the assignments in on time, all of the worrying over whether we’d have good grades or not, wondering if I’m gonna be able to find a job in this field when I graduate, but despite it all, we all made it to graduation, we’re graduating and I couldn’t be more proud of us. So today before we step into the real world tomorrow let’s enjoy one last day of fun!” You side glance at Hyunwoo hoping he caught the hint. He looks around anxiously which tells you he got the hint and made sure no one else did. You take your seat next to Hyunwoo as the Dean got up to give a little speech. You guys had seats off to the side of the stage but in the back so it was hidden from everyone else, which you were very glad for at that moment. You were wearing your favorite little black dress that just barely went past your butt, it was your style classy but short. You felt Hyunwoo’s hand on your thigh and you look around to see if anyone else noticed, but no one did. He slowly moves his hand along your thigh as his hand slowly made its way under your dress. He pushed aside your underwear and inserted one finger inside of you causing your breath to hitch but you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning. He slowly moves his finger in and out and slowly adds another finger. You adjust to make it more comfortable for him to finger you. You could barely make out any of the words Dean Marshall was saying cause all that was in your mind was how good it felt to have Hyunwoo’s fingers inside of you and how you wanted it to be his dick instead. You couldn’t wait until the Dean was done with his speech so you could get Hyunwoo to your car for a quickie to hold you over until you drove him to your apartment to really feel him. Just as soon as his fingers found you, they left as the Dean invited all the graduates to stand and bid goodbye to their final moments as college students. You threw your cap and said goodbye to the professors and the Dean and wished congratulations to your friends and then wished them goodbye and promised that you would make it to the celebratory party the next day.  
You stood by your car for ten minutes before Hyunwoo showed up because you parked so far away from campus so no one sees you leave together. You get in the car and as soon as he’s seated you kiss him and start undoing his tie. He reaches his hands around to unzip your dress. “god you looked so hot today standing up there giving your speech.” You shimmy out of your dress and throw it in the backseat. He kisses you clothed breasts, then your tummy, then he kisses your clothed clit which is swollen and has been aching for him since he finger fucked you not even a half an hour ago. You unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest. For a teacher, he is buff. He works out everyday after classes he’s told you that in a few of your project sessions, telling you about how he works out while he’s thrusting into you as you cling onto his very defined arms to keep from gripping the carpeted floor or the objects next to you. Sometimes you’d have sex in the classroom, sometimes at his house, sometimes your apartment, the only thing that didn’t change is that he liked to be in charge but on occasion would encourage you to take the lead and let you do whatever you wanted. You wanted to be in charge today. You unbuckle his suit pants and help him out of them, leaving him in just boxers. “Backseat now.” You demand as you both crawl into the backseat to give you more room for riding his dick, but first you pull off his boxers and take his dick in your hands and kiss the tip. You push him down so he’s on the floor and looking up at you. Hyunwoo gasps and grabs your hair. You slowly take his dick in your mouth as you hollow out your cheeks. “Fuck.” He says, moving his hips up and down so he’s thrusting into your mouth. You are about to tear up cause taking all of Hyunwoo in your mouth was a lot, but you loved seeing him like this. You loved that he’s so sexually frustrated. He digs both hands into your hair as he arches his back, sending his dick further into your mouth as his dick twitches and he cums in your mouth. You swallow all of it as you kiss him passionately. He kisses you back as he flips you over and pulls your panties off. “My turn to blow your mind.” He says with an evil grin. “I doubt-“ you start to say but get cut off as he plunges two fingers inside of you, making you moan. “Hyunwoo, oh my god, warn a girl first.” You say as he laughs and slides his fingers in and out at a speed you’ve never seen before. He knows exactly where your g spot is and hits it every time, making you squeal and throw your head back. He adds another finger and continues at the same pace making you curl your toes and grab at the blankets that he laid under you so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable. You cum all over his fingers so he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. He shoves his fingers in your mouth to lick them clean. He flicks his tongue over your clit as it twitches excited for his touch. He starts eating you out and you arch your back and try to push his face closer never getting enough of him, wanting him to be as close as humanly possible. His teeth graze your clit as he runs his teeth back and forth over it, sending you into a wave of sexual frustration. “Just fuck me hard, Hyunwoo.” You said, making him laugh at how impatient you are. He sits up and positions himself between your thighs. He lets his dick lay on your clit as he teases you, slowly dragging it back and forth over your very swollen, very ready entrance. You scream in frustration as you just want him inside of you. “Fuck You” you said. “No, I’m fucking you really hard.” He whispers in your ear and doesn’t give you time to say anything as he thrusts inside of you. You moan Hyunwoo’s name as he waits till you adjust to his huge cock. Once you give him the go ahead, he slowly pushes inside of you. Slowly goes in and out till you give him the go ahead. You nod and he start to thrust harder and faster, until he’s slamming into you hard, pushing as far as he can go, and then going out. He repeats these steps but doesn’t pause for too long before he slams back into you again and again. The sound of skin slapping, the sweat and heat being produced between you that’s now fogging up the window, and the moans would alert anyone to what exactly is going on in this car as it shakes violently with every thrust of Hyunwoo’s. You both have amazing stamina and can go multiple rounds in a row. Hyunwoo has been thrusting into you for the last ten minutes, hitting your spot with every thrust sending you over the edge every time. You wrap your legs around his butt , pushing him in deeper as you claw his back. You bury your head in his shoulder, leaving little love bites as you get closer to your climax. “Shit, I’m cumming.” You whisper as you release and have no strength to talk. His thrusts start to get sloppier signaling that he’s close to cumming as well. He thrusts so deep this time and releases in you and he rides his orgasm out before he pulls out. He still hovers over you as he leaves love bites on your breasts and kisses them and fondles them. He is a boobs man. As you both lay there, him on top of you as he is sucking your nipple and biting the tip. You dig your hands into his hair as your back arches again and squirm under his touch. “My place or your place for round 2?” He asks. “My place.” You say as you only gather your undergarments to put on, knowing full well they are just gonna be discarded again once you reach home.  
You woke up the next morning and feel the spot next to you that was occupied by your favorite pastime but he is not in bed. You hear the door to the bathroom open. Out steps Hyunwoo in just a towel chest on display. You blush and turn your face away after he catches you admiring his chest. “Why are you getting shy? It isn’t like you haven’t seen my chest several times.” He says. You think how true it is. He goes to put his clothes on, but his back is to you so you see the effects of last night on his back and remembering round 2 and 3 being just as amazing as round 1. After he puts his clothes on that he keeps at your place because he figured if he was gonna spend a lot of nights here why not leave some clothes here in case he has to rush to school after a small morning round of sex , he comes over to the bed and hovers his body over you the only thing separating you two is the blanket. He kisses your forehead as he gets his briefcase from beside the tv stand. “I have to go to work. I’ll see you later.” He said, as he walks out the door and you hear the front door close. You get a change of clothes and hop in the shower. After your shower, you sit down for breakfast which is just a yogurt and a bowl of granola cereal. While you’re eating breakfast, you’re on your laptop looking for jobs. There are a lot of jobs in Seoul, Daegu, Busan and start applying for those jobs. They are entry level jobs but you know you have to put in work to get where you want to go. After two hours of job hunting, you decide to go for a run. While running, you get hit in the head with a frisbee. “Oh fuck that hurt.” You said, holding your head as the frisbee owner ran over. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He asked. You had been bent over this whole time so you didn’t notice how handsome the guy looked until you stood up. He had the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen. He was well built but looked like a giant teddy. “Let me go get an ice pack for you.” Before you can protest, he runs to the nearest confidence store just up the road. You decide to wait for him because it would be rude to just leave, so you locate a park bench just a few feet from where you were standing and sit down. Ten minutes later, he comes back. He holds the icepack up to your forehead. “Again I’m sorry. How can I make this up to you?” He asked. “Really it’s fine. You don’t have to.” You said, trying to reassure him it really was fine. “No, let me treat you to a nice meal. You and your boyfriend?” He asks, obviously asking if their is a boyfriend. “I don’t have a boyfriend and really you don’t need to.” He seemed a little to happy over the boyfriend part. “Really. It’s the least I can do for hitting you with my frisbee.” He said. “Fine. I can’t today but maybe tomorrow?” “It’s a date. I mean not a date, but a apology dinner.” He said, stuttering. You giggle at how flustered he’s getting and you find it kind of endearing. You exchange numbers before you started to part ways. You turn around “By the way, I never got your name” “Hoseok. Lee Hoseok.” He said. “I’m Y/N” you said and turned and walked away.  
The rest of the day passed uneventful which is a bummer for you since you kind of want to get some action but your benefits hasn’t messaged you all day since he left which is unusual, but you take this alone time to cook dinner for one and watch Netflix. You fall asleep watching It’s Okay To Not Be Okay. It was a new show and you were really into it, but you don’t do late nights if your not with others so you fall asleep on the couch. The next morning you wake up on the floor. You must have fallen off in your sleep. You get up and shower and see that Hoseok had texted you. “Hey can i pick you up for the apology dinner?” He asked. “Sure.” You say and proceed to give him your address. “Alright be ready at 5.” He said. You say bye and hang up.  
5 o’clock rolls around and he hasn’t shown up yet. You wait for a call to say he’s arrived at the apartment building. Ten minutes have passed and you wonder if you’ve been stood up. Wouldn’t be the first time you got stood up. Just as you about call him, you have a knock on your apartment door. You go to open it. “What are you doing here?”


	2. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t get Lee Hoseok out of your mind but Hyunwoo is cold shouldering you. What did you do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly all the chapters might be 18+ but who knows. This one is.

“What are you doing here?” You say to a smiling Hoseok who has grocery bags with him. “I figured we could eat dinner here. I asked the older lady downstairs what apartment was yours. She told me so here I am.” He said. He steps inside your apartment as you get a pair of slippers from the entryway closet. “It’s not a big deal just let me know ahead of time so I can clean first.” You say, rubbing your neck awkwardly. He puts the groceries down on the counter and starts to make dinner. “Is ramyun okay” He asks. You nod your head. You didn’t mind ramyun. You help him cook ramyun with eggs in it. You set two bowls out at the table and get chopsticks to eat with. You both set down and eat dinner. You talk about your jobs or in your case talk about how job hunting is going. You find out he owns a bakery uptown. You promise to check it out sometime. After dinner, Hoseok helps you clean the dishes and you sit down with a glass of wine and Hoseok turns on Train To Busan. You hate scary movies and hide your head in his shoulder for a lot of scenes and he just lets you use his arm as a shield from the scary parts. After the movie ends, Hoseok looks at you with this lust in his eyes that makes your stomach do flips. He starts to close the gap between your faces and you close your eyes. You feel his lips brush yours ever so lightly. The next time his lips touch yours it’s a little deeper. You start to kiss him back with an equal amount of tenderness. His tongue is at your mouth asking for entrance and you allow him to. You’re tongues are dancing as the kiss deeps and your hands wrap around his neck. His hands find your waist. He pulls away to look at you as if to ask if you want to and you nod. He picks you up and carries you as you tell him where your bedroom is. He drops you on the bed as he looks around for something. He finds your collection of belts hanging on the closet door and grabs four of them. “Undress all the way.” He says and you do as your told, but you do it ever so slowly, teasing him. Once you are all the way undressed, Hoseok ties your hands and your legs to the bed so you can’t move. He removes his clothes and you see his dick and you never thought anyone could have a bigger dick than Hyunwoo but you stand corrected as the dick in front of you that is very erect and is making your clit ache to be fucked by that cock. Hoseok must have seen how bad you want his dick as he comes up to you and sits on your face. “Open that mouth like the good girl I know you want to be so you can be fucked by my cock.” He says and you open your mouth as he skids his dick inside your mouth. His cock hits the back of your throat almost making you gag, but you hold it together as he slides his dick in and out. You graze your teeth against it, making him hiss and punch the air. He takes his fingers and starts toying with your entrance and slowly grazing his fingers over your swollen clit that’s now very wet. He keeps riding your mouth as you lick up the sides and kiss the tip once he stops to let you catch your breath. He gets his fingers in your hair. He goes and puts all three fingers in. “Oh my god. That feels so amazing.” You say, with a shiver and you arch your back to where your chest is touching his chest and you wiggle your chest, shaking your breasts and they bounce so happily. He grabs both of your breasts and put both nipples in his mouth and suck as your still being throat fucked by his dick. He finally slides out of your mouth as he bites your nipples causing you to squirm but there’s no where for you to go with the cuffs on. He laughs as you whimper. “I want your cock inside me.” You whine. He kisses down your stomach till he reaches your clit and flicks his tongue over your wetness. He laughs “I made you this wet?” He asks as he swirls his tongue in your juices that are oozing out. He licks it all up and hold your hips down as he plunges his tongue into your clit and starts aggressively eating you out. You try to move but your restrained so you just squeal and whimper and wriggle What little room you can as you ride this euphoric high you’re on. “Fuck that feels so good.” You say breathlessly as he has taken your breath away with how much he’s blown your mind. He responds by rubbing your clit as he continues to eat you out. He grabs your hips and tries to dig his face in as far as he can go. You moan so loud your sure the neighbors heard. “Fuck, Hoseok.” You said, wishing he would let you loose so your hands could roam his body while he’s eating you out. He reappears and kisses you. You taste yourself while he kisses you and deepens the kiss. “I want you to tel, me what you want.” He whispers in your ear. “I want you to fuck me.” You whisper. “What?” He asks. “I want you to fuck me really good.” You say a little louder. “I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD I WONT BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW BECAUSE YOUR BIG DICK THRUSTED INTO ME ALL NIGHT MAKING ME CUM OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I BEG FOR MERCY AS I DONT KNOW IF MY BIDY CAN HANDLE ANOTHER ORGASM” you yell at the top of your lungs. He chuckles. “Wow didn’t realize you wanted it that bad.” He said. He grabs a condom from his back pocket and slides it on his cock. He untied your legs so he can position himself between your legs. You feel his dick at your entrance and he teases you a little by pushing the tip in a little ways and then back out. You huff in annoyance and whine “just fuck me already” growing very impatient. Hoseok kisses your nose. “You’re really cute when you’re annoyed.” He said, lining himself up again. This time he didn’t tease you and ever so slowly pushes inside of you. You’ve never been with someone this big so the more he pushed in the more it felt like you were going to be split in half. He didn’t ever stop fully but when he was all the way in he slowly pulled out. You hissed as you grabbed his hair as he pushed back in, this time with more force than last time. You arched your back as you moaned. “Fuck your cock is huge. Fuck.” You said, as he grabbed your boobs and sucked on them as he started picking up the pace. Thrusting in and out at a very fast pace, all that is heard is the moaning from you both and the slapping of skin. You are falling apart under him as he thrusts harder and faster. As you’re about to come he stops. He unties your hands and turns you over shoves your head into the bed as he positions himself again and re enters from the back. He’s holding you’re head down as he slams into you. Your moans become more breathy as he thrusts so deep into you causing you to loose your breath for a second feeling every amazing inch very deeply. He starts to pick up the pace signaling he’s nearing his release. He makes a few more backs hits as you release and he rides out his release. He collapses against you as he’s still inside of you. He is slowly thrusting in now as he laid his head on your chest and just moving his hips up and down. You are surprised that this muscular guy has a soft tender side as he pulls out of you and pulls you in to cuddle. You fall asleep to the smell of sex and the scent of Hoseok which you know feel like is gonna be a scent you will remember forever after this very intimate night together. You almost wish this could be everyday and start to slowly imagine what it would be like to come home everyday to this man and make love, cuddle, spend every moment together but you snap the thoughts away. ‘He’s just a one night stand. That’s all this will ever be.   
You got an interview at a hospital in Seoul which is great cause you wouldn’t have to move. You go in for your interview. “Hi, I’m the Head of pediatrics Dr Lee Jooheon.” He said, as he extends his hands. “Nice to meet you. I’m Y/N” you said as he ushers you in. “Well I was looking at your resume and it’s quite impressive.” He said. “You graduated top of your class with a 4.0 GPA getting perfect marks all four years of med school. You spend a year abroad in Africa helping there. That must have been an eye opening experience.” “Yes it was. It definitely out my skills to the test cause they don’t have the luxuries we have here.” You said. He leans in very interested in your story. You tell him some of the best and worst moments while you were there. He nods his head and after a half an hour more of talking he offers you a job. You are now a pediatrics intern. He hand you a badge and a set of scrubs. “Report to my office tomorrow morning. We’ll finish up paperwork and I’ll show you around.” He said, as he extends his hand again, “congratulations.” He said, as you shake it and leave his office. Your heart is pounding so heavily as you reach for your phone to call someone who would be happy to hear you got a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think it is?


End file.
